The Serial Killer
The Serial Killer is a neo-noir crime thriller film directed by David Fincher and written by Sam Chrystal. Rated 16 for strong bloody violence, strong language and sex references. Runtime: 2 hrs 32 mins ( 152 mins ) Plot: Detective Anna Walker & several police officers pursue a man who has stolen illegal drugs. They succeed & Anna's boss Chief Henry Watts orders Anna to return to the station. At the station, Watts tells Anna that a mysterious serial killer is on the loose and that she needs to find him. He then introduces Anna to rookie officer Barry O'Rourke. He then sends her to find Journalist Michael Brady, as he believes he will help solve the case. Anna arrives at Michael's house and tells him she needs his help on finding the killer. Michael tells Anna that he's writing a paper on it and that the next murder is scheduled to take place at a party. At the party, an oil baron is murdered. Michael fails to catch the killer & Anna is framed for the murder. The next day, Commissioner George Smith arrives at the station. Watts tells him about Anna. O'Rourke believes Anna is guilty. Smith then visits Anna in her cell & promises that Watts will let her go. That afternoon, Michael goes to see Anna, but Watts tells him that Anna was framed and gives Michael 48 hours to solve the case. That evening, Michael meets mercenary Louise Jones, who is collecting a bounty put on Anna's head. They then look for clues together. Anna then breaks out of prison and Watts pleads with her to come back. Determined to see Michael, Anna escapes. Michael and Louise visit Harry Pascal, the town's mayor and informs him of the murder. He says he was there at the party, but escaped when he heard the gunshot. He suggests they should investigate the place where the party was held. Michael & Louise then leave. Watts and the entire police force all set out to find Anna. Michael & Louise arrive at the scene of the crime. Louise reveals that she was there on the night of the murder and they check the security cameras where it's revealed that O'Rourke is the killer. They plan to bring it to the police, but they're confronted by the entire police force, who have found Anna. Michael & Louise are arrested & all 3 of them are due to appear in court. At the court house, O'Rourke shows his true colors and begins a huge shootout. He injures Anna and him & Watts fight. Anna is sent to hospital and O'Rourke is arrested. Watts, Michael & Louise visit Anna in hospital. Watts tells Anna that she is clear of all crimes and is welcomed back onto the force. They then watch a news report saying that O'Rourke has escaped from jail. Michael then leaves. Michael confronts O'Rourke and tells him to stay away from Anna and to turn himself in. O'Rourke refuses and they fight. Just as he prepares to kill Michael, O'Rourke is fatally shot by Anna. The two then share a silent moment together as they wait for the police to arrive. Cast: Ben Affleck as Michael Brady Emilia Clarke as Anna Walker Michelle Williams as Louise Jones Robert Downey Jr. as Chief Watts Armie Hammer as O'Rourke J.K. Simmons as Mayor Pascal Christopher Plummer as Commissioner Smith Reception: The Serial Killer received positive reviews from critics, but was a box office bomb. It got 76% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment ( Variation ): the logos are darker than usual.